


Baby Touch Me

by CosmicJjong



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Cute Ending, Developing Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Short One Shot, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 09:49:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18029405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CosmicJjong/pseuds/CosmicJjong
Summary: Fan service.He knew that’s all it was.It didn’t mean anything, it was just for the fans.That’s why it only happened on stage. He knewthat.Yet Johnny could stop thinking about it.//In which Ten touches Johnny on stage, soJohnny uses it as his inspiration for his alonetime. That is, until Ten catches him.





	Baby Touch Me

Fan service.

He knew that’s all it was.

It didn’t mean anything, it was just for the fans. That’s why it only happened on stage. 

He knew that.

Yet Johnny could stop thinking about it. The way Ten would hold his hand, then move on to more risky actions, like gripping his ass or his thighs. The way he’d push his body against Johnny’s back, (he swore Ten was already hard a few times), or grind against him for just a second, or he’d bring their lips within inches from each other, oh god the tension was too much for him.

But he knew it was only fan service, despite his own feelings for the Thai boy.

Johnny was currently lay in his own bed at the dorm, he’d opted to go home rather than to an after party with the other boys. Thinking about Ten always caused him some… problems. Since he was alone and painfully hard by this point, he thought there’d be no issue in solving his problem.  
He slipped down his jeans and boxers, grabbing his lube from the bedside table. Coating his hand, he slowly dragged it up his length, hissing at the cold. He fell into a steady pace, occasionally teasing the slit before running his hand back down.

Small moans and Ten's name escaped his lips, all he could think about was Ten. Finally taking him, fucking him in some storage closest somewhere in the venue, finally get what he really wanted after all the relentless teasing.

He wished Ten was into him.  
He was already basically in love with the boy. 

‘oh Johnny Seo, you filthy, filthy boy’ he heard a voice purr, a hand replacing his own on his already throbbing cock.

God it felt so good, so much better than doing it himself.

Wait.

He wasn’t doing it himself.

He jumped up, eyes flying open to see Ten, stood over him smirking. Eyes fixed on him.

‘what? Isn’t this what you want? I mean, you were just moaning my name’ he leaned over, placing both hands on the bed.

Before Johnny could respond, Ten kneeled on the bed, pressing his lips to Johnny’s, this couldn’t be real. Ten moaned, hands exploring Johnny’s body, who pulled away, hearing the noise that came from Ten.

‘you really want to do this?’ Johnny questioned, he was unsure, Ten had barely even looked in his direction off stage.

‘I’ve thought about it a lot Johnny Seo’ he pressed rough kisses to Johnny’s neck. ‘why do you think I touch you on stage? I’ve thought about fucking you into the mattress, about the way your hands would feel around my hard cock, or your mouth, about you fucking me somewhere we really shouldn’t be. I’ve thought it a lot Johnny’ he ran his tongue up the side of Johnny’s neck, sending shivers down his spine.

‘oh god please touch me, Ten’ he obliged, his hand making it’s way to Johnny’s length, running his hand up and down, agonisingly slowly.

‘you wanna know what this would feel like if it was my mouth instead?’ he whispered, too close for Johnny to be able to concentrate, he could hear the smirk, that stupid teasing tone, god he wanted Ten's mouth around his cock, to finally shut him up, stop him teasing.

‘oh god please’ he choked out. Ten wasted no time, unbuttoning Johnny’s shirt to kiss a trail down his body, then pressing kisses to the soft skin of his inner thigh. It was driving Johnny crazy, the kisses felt electric but he didn’t know how much longer he could wait.

‘Ten please’ he moaned, Ten chuckled, it was deep and guttural, Ten seemed so dominant and he’d never expected it. He should have.

Ten took the tip in his mouth, taking almost the whole thing in his mouth at an impressive speed, his hand covering what his mouth couldn’t. His head bobbed at a steady pace and it felt better than he could have imagined. Johnny moaned, throwing his head back as Ten worked.

The sudden loss of warmth broke him from his trance, Ten's hand still working. He moved dangerously close to Johnny, maintaining fierce and intimidating eye contact.

‘I want you to fuck my face’ his silky voice came out in a whisper, still so full of authority.

‘are you sure? I me-‘

‘if you don’t want to do it, you don’t have to, but I want you to fuck my face, if you’re comfortable’ his tone softer but still as sexy.

Johnny nodded as Ten took his length in his mouth once more. Johnny laced his fingers through Ten's hair, he didn’t really know how to do this, he’d never done it before, but he’d seen it enough times. Surely Ten would guide him. Ten let his hands drop as Johnny began to slowly thrust into Tens mouth, speeding up as he got a little more confident.

Moans from Ten sent sparks through his body, speeding up the louder he was.

His cock hitting the back of Ten's throat with each thrust, the Thai boy moaning as it did, his face was covered in spit and precum, tears forming at the corners of his eyes. A dull ache in the boy's jaw but the pleasure was worth it.

Johnny watched as Ten fell apart, his steady pace becoming more erratic as he watched the other take his own cock in hand, somewhat matching Johnny’s messy pattern.

‘fuck Ten, I’m close’ he fell over his words, Ten was gorgeous, he’d thought about this for so long.  
Tens free hand moved to squeeze Johnny’s arm, letting him know it was okay.

Johnny came, watching the tears and spit run down Tens face, Ten swallowing as much as he could, a little running down his chin, if he wasn’t so spent Johnny would have fucked him there and then.

Ten came a moment later, spilling over his own stomach. Johnny fell to his knees beside Ten leaning his head on Johnny’s shoulder.

 

Johnny helped Ten onto the bed, disappearing in to the bathroom and bringing back a warm, damp towel to clean Ten up.

‘god you’re amazing’ Johnny whispered as he crawled under the covers, leaving it open for Ten, who cuddled up close to him.

‘you should have told me Johnny, I’ve liked you since I first came here to train’ he confessed, resting his head on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny stroked his hair, planting a soft kiss on his head.

‘when you walked in for the first time, I thought you were the most beautiful person I’d ever laid eyes on. Everything about you is so perfect, you’re gorgeous, your personality, our humour is the same, you’re so good with the dreamies, you work so hard. We click and I feel at home when I’m around you. But I thought I’d never have a chance with someone like you, you barely look at me off stage’ he sighed, watching the rise and fall of Ten's back.

‘you just weren’t looking at the right time Johnny Seo’  
He kissed Ten’s head again  
‘can I take you on a date?’ his voice muffled by Ten's hair.  
‘I’d love that’.  
They fell asleep, limbs tangled up in the sheets and each other, they’d never felt so at home.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't posted anything for a while so here's a short one shot whilst I'm working on the main fics! I hope it you liked it!  
> .   
> Catch me on twitter - @cosmicheechul


End file.
